prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Haruno Haruka
is the main character of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 13-year-old girl who is energetic and dreams of becoming a princess. Haruka's alter ego is , the Princess of Flowers. Her catchphrases are and . Appearance Haruka has turquoise eyes and short, fluffy auburn hair with a small amount pulled up into a messy bun and short bangs. She wears a pink flower clip on the side. She wears a pink check dress with a white scalloped collar and frill lining around the bottom. Two hot pink buttons adorn the strip at the middle of her chest, and the puffed sleeves are pale pink. She wears a brown belt and pair burgundy loafers with slightly puffy socks. Around her neck is a white flower choker. In the movie, her casual attire became a pale pink long-sleeved top with scalloped collar, frills, and hot pink buttons. A pink sleeveless dress with a magenta navel band is worn over this with a striped bow on it and layered white pleats around the bottom. Her normal shoes are paired with frilly socks. For summer, Haruka wears a pastel pink dress with a flower-shaped skirt with white lining and a fuchsia petticoat. A hot pink ribbon wraps around the navel, and the upper chest is white with a fuchsia line and sleeve cuffs. Her gold sandals have white straps and a pink flower. In winter, Haruka wears a pale sweater with a band of pink around the chest that has a flower pattern and a pale pink scalloped collar. This is paired with a hot pink checked skirt with frilly petticoat, her normal socks, and a pair of burgundy Mary-Jane's. Haruka's ballroom dress is pink with scalloped, two-layer pale pink sleeves and a large magenta ribbon on the chest. A purple band with buttons and frills goes down the middle and on the waist the layers of fabric resembling the sleeves. The white skirt is covered in large, colorful flowers sewn in various places and trim with pale pink pleats. She wears hot pink pumps with a flower on the foot to match her hair clip. Her bun is held by a pink bow and she has a plain white choker. As Cure Flora, her eyes brighten and her now light blonde hair grows waist-length and wavy with a pink ombre. The bun grows in size and is held by a gold tiara with a pink flower on it, and streaks of her bangs turn pink. Her flower choker is slightly modified, and she gains pink flower earrings. She wears a pink dress with a frilly strip adorned by gold buttons going down the middle of the chest, beneath a folded magenta ribbon that has a flower ornament on it. Her white, flower-shaped sleeves are held by a raspberry ribbon that wraps behind the neck to match the large ribbon sewn to the middle of the waist, where a gold sphere resides. Her skirt resembles a pair of large, flowing tails lined in white and shaped to reveal a light pink flower-shaped miniskirt with hot pink lining and a fluffy white trim with scalloping making it longer in the back. Her white gloves have a pink flower on the wrist, while her white shoes have a light pink sole and loose cuff held by a raspberry ribbon with a flower on it. In Mode Elegant, her dress takes on various detail changes to reflect which one she is currently using. Her normal one gives her a layered, ballroom skirt, the top of which is pale pink and held in four bunches, three on the front, and two tied into one on the back, each lined in hot pink. So far down is a large raspberry bow held by a large white and pink flower that has a gold sphere in the center. This is followed by pastel purple bunched fabric, a white pleat skirt, and a scalloped, pale pink-tinted petticoat. Rose gives her a pair of rose earrings to match those on her chest, replacing the ribbon with several small leaves. The sphere on her waist ribbon changes into a golden rose. Her skirts top layer is unchanged but gains a large rose with pearls in the middle, two leaves, and a fuchsia leaf-like bow. The layers beneath it turn white, cherry, and maroon.' Lily' gives her three-layered petals with a lily in the middle, and lily earrings to match those on her gloves. The peplum and top skirt layer become more vibrant in color, with a ruffled white ribbon and lily ornament sewn to the middle of her waist. The top layer is now ruffled and held by three white petals and a large lily flower. The three remaining layers alternate between pastel pink and white. Sakura brings the biggest change, giving her an entirely new look. Her hair grows longer and becomes much thicker with sakura flowers and petals scattered through it. Her tiara, neck accessory, and earrings change, and her gloves gain a secondary cuff layer. Her dress becomes pure white with her sleeves matching her gloves but adorned by a pale pink bow rather than a flower, and the frills on the chest extend past her shoulders. On her chest is a vibrant pastel pink ribbon with a white and pink sakura flower. The ribbon on her waist is smaller than before and white in color, with four pale pink pieces of fabric attached to it circling behind the back. The fabric has long ruffled pieces hanging from two bows of white and pastel pink on each side, each with a pink sphere that has a sakura on it. This is followed by a ruffled, pale pink-tinted layer, a white scallop with gold lining on the hem, and a pale pink-tinted ruffled layered covered in sakura flowers. During Royal, she gains a large, sakura lace ribbon on the back. Halloween Mode gives her a vanilla-colored dress with puffed, layered sleeves held by pearls to match those going down the chest surrounded by frills. On the navel is an orange flower with a gold sphere and two pointed leaves, along with several pieces of flowing orange and gold ribbon tails on the front and back. The skirt is rounded with a ruffled piece going down each the split middle to reveal two ruffled layers of material. Her gloves gain pearl bracelets with an orange flower to match her new necklace and earrings. On her head is a yellow ribbon with a pale pink gem in the middle and three large orange flowers with pale green curled vines. In Grand Princess mode, her hair is shown to grow in length and she gains an alternate tiara and choker but keeps her normal earrings and gloves. She wears a pale yellow dress with a golden gradient so far down the skirt to match the scalloped, gold detail on her chest. Her puffed sleeves gain frilly lining, and draped around her shoulders is a gold cape with fluffy white lining to match the bottom. At the middle is a large pink bow with a gold sphere in the center and a fluffy layered cravat. Her skirt has a ruffle on each side and shaped to reveal a flower-shaped layer and frilly petticoat. Near the end of the season, Haruka is shown as an adult. While she has kept her messy bun, her hair is shown to have become wavier and has grown out. She wears an outfit similar to her casual attire. Personality Haruka is a first-year student at Noble Academy who is an energetic girl with a beautiful smile. She feels that in order to fulfill your dreams, you must work hard and not lose to anyone. She has cherished the dream to be a princess like those from her picture books since she was a little girl. She can also be stubborn, as shown in episode 23 when she insists to find Towa despite Minami and Kirara's claims to leave her alone so she could calm down. Haruka is often reckless when spotting new activities to try, leading her to create negative results (e.g. Haruka screws up her tea lesson, after daydreaming in episode 6). She always struggles in both academics and princess lessons at the beginning, until she finds help, with or without the Princess Lesson Pad. History Meeting Yui and Becoming Cure Flora Haruka moves to Noble Academy and is admiring her dorm room when a girl walks in and introduces herself as Nanase Yui. Yui then gives Haruka a tour of the school, and along the way, they encounter the "Academy's Princess", Kaido Minami. Outside, Yui tells Haruka her dream to become a children's book author and then asks Haruka what her dream is. Embarrassed, Haruka lies and says she saw a raccoon dog in the forest and runs into the forest. There, she hears a voice which turns out to be a pink dog. Later, a bird with a red chest flies down to help the dog but Haruka stops the bird from hurting her face. Haruka then finds out that they are named Pafu and Aroma. Yui, who followed Haruka into the forest, got her dream turned into a Zetsuborg by Close. Haruka runs away with Aroma and Pafu and later on, her Dress Up Key shines when Haruka lets her feelings out. With the Princess Perfume and Dress Up Key, Haruka transforms into Cure Flora, the Cure of Flourishing Flowers. Relationships Prince Kanata '- When Haruka was little and was losing hope of wanting to become a princess when she grows up, Kanata shows up and tells her to hold onto her dream. He gives her a charm that turns into her Dress Up Key. She later discovers that Kanata is now the prince of Hope Kingdom, which she is shocked to learn. 'Nanase Yui '- Haruka's roommate at Noble Academy. She defended Yui's dream of becoming a picture book author when she was captured by Close. 'Kaido Minami - One of Haruka's friends and teammates who she admires very much. Amanogawa Kirara - One of Haruka's fellow teammates. She is the one who gave Haruka the nickname "HaruHaru". Akagi Towa - As Twilight, Towa saw Haruka as an enemy, even trying to dishearten her by nearly burning her The Princess of Flowers book. In episode 21, Flora still believed that Twilight had some good left in her and fought against her to bring those feelings out. In the next episode, Flora encouraged a hopeless Towa to believe in her dreams again, which in part enabled Towa to transform into Cure Scarlet. After that, they have a special bond with each other and their dreams to become (Grand) Princesses. Cure Flora "Princess of the Flourishing Flowers! Cure Flora!" 咲きほこる花のプリンセス！キュアフローア！ Sakihokoru hana no purinsesu! Kyua Furōra! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Haruka. She controls the power of flowers and transforms with the phrase, "''Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Floral Tourbillon, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant. Attacks * is Cure Flora's main attack, that can only be used when she is in her Mode Elegant. It appeared in episode 1. * is Cure Flora's group attack that she performs with Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle, where she needs the Crystal Princess Rod and the Elegant Dress Up Keys. It made its debut in episode 11. * is Cure Flora's main attack, performed with the Crystal Princess Rod and Rose Dress Up Key. * is Cure Flora's main attack, performed with the Crystal Princess Rod and Miracle Lily Dress Up Key. * is Cure Flora's second group attack that she performs with Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle, where she needs the Crystal Princess Rod and the Miracle Dress Up Keys. It was seen for the first time in episode 18. * is Cure Flora's third group attack that she performs with Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet, where she needs the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Sakura Dress Up Key. * is Cure Flora's fourth group attack that she performs with Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet, where she needs the Music Princess Palace and the Royal Key. * is Cure Flora's main attack that she performs with the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Sakura Dress Up Key. * is Cure Flora's fifth group attack that she performs with Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet, where she needs to be in her Grand Princess form. * is Cure Flora's sixth group attack that she performs with Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet, where she needs to be in her Mode Elegant Halloween form. Etymology : means 'spring' while means 'field'. As a syllabus, "no" can indicate a possessive. "Haruno" as a phrase would also mean "Of Spring" or "Spring's". has quite a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings is 'distance'. It can also mean "spring flower" or "spring fragrance". means the world of plants in botany. Songs Haruka's voice actor, Shimamura Yu, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Asano Masumi, who voices Kaido Minami, Yamamura Hibiku, who voices Amanogawa Kirara, Sawashiro Miyuki, who voices Akagi Towa, and Yoshimura Haruka, who voices Nanase Yui (only for one song). *'Be a princess☆' *'Dreamin’ Broomin’' *'Primal Place' Duets *'Strongly, Gently, Beautifully.' (Along with Asano Masumi, Yamamura Hibiku and Sawashiro Miyuki) *'Conditions of Being a Princess' (Along with Asano Masumi, Yamamura Hibiku and Sawashiro Miyuki) *'It'll be Fine Tomorrow, Right?!' (Along with Yoshimura Haruka) *'Joyful! Pretty Cure Christmas' (Along with Asano Masumi, Yamamura Hibiku and Sawashiro Miyuki) Trivia *Haruka's birthday is April 10, hence making her zodiac an Aries. *Haruka shares her Cure name with Flora from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. * Haruka appears in the last episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! giving a "pass the baton" like the message with Cure Lovely. *Cure Flora makes an appearance in Cure Miracle and Mofurun's Magic Lesson!, marking the first time that a Cure from a past series appears in a movie not tied in with the All Stars series. Gallery :Main page: Haruno Haruka/Image Gallery References Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Main characters